


【如歌的行板】凍土

by ArK9SHIO



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArK9SHIO/pseuds/ArK9SHIO
Summary: Lalisa Manoban / Kim Jisoo現實向。一切的美好都屬於她們，而OOC屬於我。【如歌的行板】現實向系列建議閱讀順序為野火－潮騷－凍土
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【如歌的行板】凍土

**——像是紮在零度以下的土壤之中，凍原裡連一絲生機都無法透出來。**

Lalisa推開了車門，發現自己今天依然不是和那個人同車，她低低的嘆了一口氣，說不出是覺得苦惱還是苦澀，說是理虧吧？好像又感到有點委屈，鑽進車子裡面的時候她覺得疲累的用掌根微微壓了壓自己的眼眶。最近在工作間的交通移動時，她都靜靜地跟在那個人背後走著，想和那人搭話，但對方好像忽然變得很敏捷、真的像是兔子一樣，一眨眼的功夫對方就上了前頭那輛車，而自己只能默默坐進後頭那一輛。

過了一會兒，預計要一起直播的彩英坐進車子裡面和她一同，彩英看著親友低垂下來的眉眼，一臉憐憫的看著她，倒是沒說什麼，誰都不想惹金智秀生氣。金智秀生氣可以用很可怕來形容，平時擔任對內氣氛活絡者的人、同時也是氣氛的掌握者，如果那樣的人沉下臉時便讓人無措，不知道從哪裡著手，也不知道怎樣收場，雖然彩英從沒惹金智秀生氣過，通常——有這樣被冷臉相對或是被金智秀以一種似笑非笑的表情消遣的對象多半是團內的泰國忙內—Lisa。

Lalisa覺得有點沮喪，金智秀發脾氣的時候在工作場合忽然就與自己變成相敬如賓的普通同事，距離感被拉開，雖然會善盡工作義務進行互動，但一切都被分得清清楚楚，讓人覺得好像曾經那麼親暱都是錯覺，冷暴力、說是冷暴力吧，又冷不防掛著似笑非笑的表情答腔，如果請她不要生氣了，她會告訴妳「喔？突然在說什麼？」好像不懂這個問題一樣，然後對著鏡頭露出彷若大家閨秀般得體的微笑。

明明就在生氣吧。

她知道對方在氣什麼。

金智秀有時會像是開玩笑般的跟Lalisa說「秘密？我們之間沒有祕密～」然後一臉得意且高深莫測的露出笑容。

Lalisa不知道是不是這世上所有人都像她一樣，在面對在意的人時，會變得有些患得患失，好像一瞬間就失去了安全感，就如此刻，自己明明已經在離金智秀很靠近的地方，卻又不理解她，要說有沒有祕密......明明金智秀也有自己的秘密，肯定有的吧。安靜下來的時候就讓人覺得疏離的人內心到底怎麼想的？難道這就不算秘密嗎？分明自己也不輕易表露，卻說什麼『我們之間沒有祕密』， **這種做法——**

又一次嘆氣出聲，前兩天在兩車之間進行回歸直播時，金智秀甚至直接戲嘲的說她「每天演技」，也許是一時之間委屈就煞不住了，回了兩句話，表達她沒有在演，是真的睏了。她真的知道金智秀在生什麼氣，不就是、氣自己演得像是肩傷已經沒有事情，卻偷偷跟經紀人拿止痛藥嗎。

將臉埋進修長寬大的手掌中，整張臉都掩藏了起來，她沒坦白肩膀的傷還沒痊癒，之前在被問起的時候說「都好了，已經沒事了」，之後又在偷偷吃藥時被大家撞見。但怎麼想都是非常委屈的，若要因這種理由被生氣、

——不想讓Jennie和彩英擔心，不想讓爸爸媽媽擔心，不想給周遭的人添麻煩，也不想——不想看見金智秀露出那樣擔憂的神色。

她對於看見自己錄製節目那段時間肩上發炎的紅腫時，金智秀一瞬間就紅了的眼尾感到歉疚，她真的沒想讓對方感到難過。但金智秀討厭被騙、雖說，不想被騙是人之常情，但金智秀對於被騙、被隱瞞真相幾乎可說是有執著般的潔癖。

她的底線就是坦誠，互相坦承，人與人之間相處的最高守則。

有點煩躁地將自己的頭髮抓亂，金智秀生氣真的很麻煩，小圓臉的泰國人沮喪的這樣想，這個姐姐生氣的時候連一點點都不願意妥協。

固執、像是烏龜一樣固執（備註1）、還會把四肢收進殼裡面拒絕溝通，金智秀是一個一旦決定就永不回頭的人，有時候Lalisa真的生出些擔憂，如果某一天，因為未知的某件事情一直無法取得金智秀的諒解，或是對於人生的規劃做出了迴異的決定，是否就會走成道路的兩端？再也難以有交集？

想讓金智秀原諒的話，要主動跑到比她前面一點的地方，因為她不會回頭的，跑在前面的話，她才會看見妳。

所以主動踏出第一步放下身段去示好是很必要的事情，畢竟要說對錯，人與人之間的相處有時候並非只有對與錯，像這種本質上因為擔心彼此才生出的爭吵，又能怎麼區分誰該認錯？

今天和彩英的直播結束後，去找金智秀吧，邊這樣想著，Lalisa邊和彩英一前一後從地下停車場搭乘電梯去了她家。

_※備註１：在泰文中，烏龜有很多種說法，其中一種是คนขลาด，同時這也有頑固、固執、不妥協的、執拗的意思，而烏龜在泰國也象徵一種勇往直前，永不回頭，永不放棄的精神，也很對應智秀是個努力家這一點。這邊取雙關，也是我自己對於jisoo.turtle.rabbit.kim這個叫法中間的「烏龜」的一點猜測跟聯想，是我自己的猜測，並非現實，閱讀時請注意。_

將貓貓們託給了因為冷氣尚未修繕而借住自己家的彩英，穿過同一社區的穿堂花園，乘上通往宿舍的電梯，Lalisa按開了宿舍的密碼，進門的時候，去忙碌於品牌行程的Jennie還未歸來，空蕩的客廳沒有人在，屬於金智秀的房門緊閉著，裡面傳來鍵盤敲擊的聲音，敲擊聲比平時要用力一些，聽起來像是按壓的人心情正差著。露出苦笑，Lalisa微微拱起了背，敲了敲門。

她聽見鍵盤敲擊聲驟然安靜下來，等待的幾秒鐘漫長的像是永遠也走不完。

「進來。」而後她聽見房間主人那句語調冷淡的同意指令。

金智秀穿著寬大休閒衫和短褲，雙腿盤在椅子上，因為纖瘦而能將整個人縮在椅子內，耳機掛在脖頸上，看著電腦的遊戲畫面但手指卻已經沒有動作，她知道自己的房門被推開，認得來人那輕得像是沒有聲息的微小腳步聲，能夠在腦海中描繪那人現在的樣子，肯定是微微縮起肩頭（ _而這姿勢會使她肩傷更疼_ ），弓起背脊（ _而這緊繃的姿勢也會使她肩背之間發炎更嚴重_ ），露出一副小心翼翼的樣子吧。每次道歉時對方都是這種姿態，但金智秀一想起這件事情就是很生氣。她既生氣對方的不坦承，卻更生氣自己竟然被對方的演技給蒙騙過去。她自認對對方瞭如指掌，可以說是將之攢在手心中也不為過，是從什麼時候開始的呢？什麼也藏不住的人也能隱藏自己了？不只學會了在她面前隱藏，甚至學會了故作沒事的演技。

她怎麼會不知道呢？對方肯定是不想讓身邊的人擔心罷了。

但金智秀對自己感到懊惱，她需要一點時間重新量測彼此之間的距離，無論是對方日益成長、為了不讓人操心展現出來大人般的演技，或是自己在很多時候，下意識將對方當成沒長大的、在表達上仍需要被幫助的小朋友般對待，這些距離、關係，也許都要重新量測、梳理、定義。

她難以為對方定義，Lalisa Manoban在她心中，已經長成了獨一無二的人。

金智秀此時面無表情的樣子令人感到畏懼，Lalisa從門邊探頭時，看見的是金智秀安靜的側臉。她很少看見智秀這種時刻，靜得像是一尊大理石雕像，褪去了人的氣息，即便觸摸，也無法感受溫度。雖然金智秀平時也不乏安靜的時刻，她作為常常陪著對方看書的夥伴，最了解對方私下裡並不若在外那樣展現的外放，兩人也時常待在一起做很多事情，幾乎可說是什麼樣貌都見過了，但此時發出聲響，就像是驚擾了一個很私密的場合，攪亂了很私人的，屬於某個個體自己的時光。

她們再怎樣親密，終歸也是兩個獨立的生命，會有自己的秘密，也會有自己的悲喜和憂懼，這些所有的另一個自己都掩藏在土壤之下，凍土之中，想窺見一角，要走過漫長的冬季。這麼多年相伴的時光，讓彼此忘記了她們原就是毫無關係的兩個人，從血緣到國度，從個性到做法，甚至連擅長的東西都相差甚鉅。這陣子也說不上是吵架，但她們彼此就像是忽然意識到了那份距離、人與人之間，個體之間，難以跨越的鴻溝，一下子變得遙遠了起來，瞞報肩傷已經痊癒，不過是一個微末的火星子，但正好落在引子上，便點點的灼燒了開來。

一時之間不知道怎麼開口，這幾天試探性的示好也不少，此時過來其實也沒想好該怎麼辦，但心思其實很細膩的泰國女孩心想，我總不能只是等待，光是等待讓她感到焦躁。正不知道要怎麼開口，卻見到金智秀忽然動了起來，將擱置在櫃子旁那準備齊全的醫藥箱提了起來，放在床上，金智秀爬上了床，沒有開口，但在這種時候多年來的默契就展現無遺，Lalisa將房門帶上，也在金智秀那張讓她感到非常熟悉，有很多時間她都在此渡過的床上找到了常待的位置，靠近的時候她看見了金智秀的眼尾像是被燻過般微微發紅，想伸手過去關心，卻被冷冷的一瞥，對方的目光裡完全是命令句，抬了抬下巴，收到指令的泰國忙內乖巧的背過身去，又很自覺地打算將運動服撩起來，但因為肩傷而顯得有些艱難，而後她感受到了溫熱的觸感——是金智秀的手。

被將衣服褪去，露出了黑底的運動內衣，以及大片的肌膚，背對著金智秀的泰國女孩看不見對方的表情，只感覺那雙手、用緩慢的力道在自己背上移動，有些癢，也有些害羞，這不是金智秀第一次為她上藥，而每次她都慶幸幸好是背對著的，否則金智秀就會看見她紅了的臉，這樣太遜了。金智秀的觸碰和過往有些不同，她總感覺對方或許想確認什麼，那種觸碰的方式好似探詢，Lalisa盤著腿，將寬大而無處安放的手捉握住自己纖細的腳踝，微微向前傾的讓自己沿著肩膀和肌肉一路向下紅腫的發炎處完全袒露在對方的目光裡，她不知道自己為什麼這麼緊張， **不——或許她知道、她是知道的，自己為什麼緊張。**

空氣中飄散出薄荷和肉桂的氣味，是她習慣的那一款泰國消炎軟膏，以前金智秀練舞的太長時間，Lalisa就是拿著這款藥膏為對方推拿的，泰國人好像天生就有推拿的天賦一樣，做得有模有樣的。

背上傳來的揉推以推拿來說力道太輕了，小心翼翼的，像是害怕弄痛對方。

低垂著頭，Lalisa大老虎此時收斂起爪牙，一點也不威風凜凜，卻享受起飽含關心的揉摸，被馴養的話也可以的，心中忽然閃過和金智秀的姪子一起讀的那本小王子繪本，一起學認字的時候看過的故事——被馴養也可以的，能被像是狗狗一樣被關愛的話也沒什麼不好，心中忽然一閃而過這樣的感嘆來。

金智秀的推拿由腰際一路向上，Lalisa因為發炎原就溫度較高的傷處在推拿的作用下越發的熱了，連帶著全身都冒出了薄薄一層的汗水貼附在皮膚表層，金智秀的手掌揉捏過肩膀，幾次張口打算說些什麼都沒能發出聲音的Lalisa終於順利開口說話。

「歐尼、對不起，我錯了。」語氣像是黏在一起的軟糯米，小小聲地像是自言自語，Lalisa的目光為了轉移注意力緊盯著自己手腕上的細毛。

在她說完這句話後，背上的力道一瞬間好像太用力了，讓Lalisa悶悶地哼出短促的聲音，怕讓金智秀太擔心，又趕緊收住自己的聲音，她原想開口說自己沒事，卻感受到背後有水滴的觸感。

她後知後覺意識到那是眼淚，慌慌張張的就想轉過身去安慰對方，卻被對方制止，金智秀將還有藥膏氣味的手掌直接推在她的臉頰上，阻止她回頭。

「不要亂動、」語調已經有了哽咽的意思，但一聽就知道還在極力調適自己的心情，真的倔強到不行。

金智秀就是這樣的人吶——

總是關起房門來傷心，鮮少有在外悲傷的時刻，在條件嚴峻的地方也能堅持下來，但只要牽扯到那些她在乎的人、她便將柔軟的本質坦露，會為了Jennie的腿傷哭泣，也為了 Lalisa要去條件環境嚴酷的地方錄影而哽咽，現在，又為了肩傷落下淚來。金智秀或許本質裡面疏離的那一面像是生長在最高的山峰上難以觸碰，但她絕對不是帶刺的花，只要妳足夠耐心，鼓起勇氣攀上去，便能一窺她柔軟雪白的姿態，像是——像是生長在阿爾卑斯山脈上的雪絨花（Edelweiss）一樣。

Lalisa喜愛雪絨花。

以前跟著繼父在瑞士曾見過，她對這白色花朵的喜愛這麼多年來從未改變。

被命令了不許回頭，只好將手伸過去，把金智秀還推在自己臉上的手拉下來，讓那雙手環過自己的腰際到自己身前來，用自己較為寬大的手掌去包裹金智秀相對纖細的手，手指在彼此的指間穿梭，最後靜靜地交握在一起，她聽見金智秀極微小聲地吸了吸鼻子，而後將臉頰貼在她並未受傷那邊的肩上。

Lalisa原以為自己會感到緊張，雖然她很在意自己帶著薄汗的軀體這樣被貼緊，也許會帶給金智秀一些不怎麼樣的觸感，但當對方的臉頰觸碰到自己的肩膀時，她卻像是終於安下了心，這麼多日來像是懸浮在空中的那顆心一瞬間就像是被長長的船錨穩定住。

  
金智秀將臉頰貼在對方微寬的肩上，好似這樣能帶來些安全感，也毫不在意對方皮膚上的薄汗，這個在她身邊的Lalisa在這幾日裡面第一次又再度被描繪出了輪廓，那些因為驟然意識到對方長大了而生出的陌生感，像是在此刻被重新丈量、浮躁的心緒沉澱了下來。

「Lalisa Manoban、」語調裡有著寂寞的味道，金智秀開口這樣叫喚。

「嗯？」平時總被金智秀用一大堆暱稱來叫喚，鮮少被呼喊正正經經全名的泰國女孩感受到自己的手指被對方曲起的指節夾緊勾握住。

「別對我說謊話。」金智秀說話時的氣息像是能將人灼燒，Lalisa感受到自己肩膀上的熱度，帶著癢意搔進心底。

「好。」

交握的掌心帶來像是冰雪也為之消融的溫度，

相觸的縫隙裡面生出了細蕊雪白的花朵，

猶如高山上的雪絨花，勇敢的渡過了嚴冬，

在這能將凍土化去的暖意裡面，

將這純粹的愛意盛放。

那些現在還不能開口對彼此明言的直白愛慕，

直到能開口傾訴的那一天前，

以無聲的告白來渲染。

**在那一天到來之前——**

暖融的雪化作流水潺潺，綿延不息。

FIN.

感謝閱讀到這裡。

**Author's Note:**

> ［freetalk］  
> 這系列現實向「野火-潮騷-凍土」三篇，到這邊暫時告了一段落，  
> 礙於工作繁忙，覺得有很多想寫卻未盡之處，甚為遺憾，自己腦補了很多相處，希望沒有很OOC，  
> 也希望不忙的時候能繼續寫這系列的故事。
> 
> 以及其他非現實向的主題，也會陸續寫出來和大家分享的，  
> 如果帶給大家一點不錯的閱讀體驗，那也會讓我很愉快。  
> 希望越來越多人喜愛她們和她們之間美麗的相處。
> 
> 謝謝閱讀到這裡。  
> 下次見！
> 
> ArK謹上/2020.8.24
> 
> P.S.背後抱的姿勢有點像是這種: imgur.com/gallery/mpXPmZ4


End file.
